


Their Last Chance

by httpspotter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: "You need a father, of course. I can get you the genetic counselling on finding an anonymous donor, if you want. Unless you already have someone in mind.""Yeah, I, uh... I just have to figure out how to ask him."





	Their Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I just watched Per Manum instead of sleeping and doing my homework and this happened. Those flashbacks were killing me... And I kinda needed to see Mulder grieving too? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“I need to ask you something,” those were the words Scully said to Mulder about twenty minutes ago. They were leaving the office after solving a case, and she stopped on the way out, holding his arm and mumbling about having a request.

Mulder had no idea what it was, but he had never seen her hesitating before saying anything, it should be important. So he waited until she would be able to let the words finally come out, but the minutes kept passing by, and it didn’t happen.

“You got say something, Scully,” he started, caressing her arms, “You’re scaring me. It’s not… You’re not sick again, are you? Because I can’t take it-” his voice cracked.

She smiled fondly. “No, I’m… I’m having a baby. I mean, there’s a change the ovules will still have some use, but I needed to do the insemination now to have a better shot. Actually, it would be my last chance.”

“Ok,” he nodded. “That’s good, right? It’s what you wanted,” then he realized why she was so shy with him during the last days. “Oh… I see. You’re asking me to be donor?”

Scully covered the face with her hands. “I’m sorry. I do, I know it’s too much to ask, it’s just…” she took a deep breath and looked at him to say the next words. “I can’t see myself doing this with no one else.”

Mulder opened his mouth and then closed; he couldn’t find the words to express how touched he was. “I still have a few days before giving the Doctor an answer, you can think about it?” she didn’t even give him the chance to say anything. “I’m taking some days to myself, so I won’t be here at work, but you can come to my place. Or just call me?” she picked up her folder and purse, whispering “I’m sorry,” before leaving it.

He did needed some time to think about it. But not to have an answer, of course if Scully wanted to have a baby with him, then they would have a baby. He needed to think about being a father, because even though they were together for some time now, it never really occurred to him this would happen so soon.

And they were always taking baby steps in their relationship. It took a while until Scully would say she loved him, and a bit of effort from Mulder so she would let him stay one night, two and eventually having a toothbrush on her bathroom and a drawer with a change of clothes. Then suddenly, she was asking him to be father of her child. It was a really huge step and he spent a whole night trying to process it.

The fact was that even if Scully didn’t ask him to be the donor and had use the one from a stranger, he would still be the father of the child. Honestly, they didn’t even have to be dating or anything. He remembered when she called him to talk about Emily; Mulder knew from the moment he saw Scully playing and talking to that little girl, he would be there for both of them, to be whatever they needed him to be.

 

….

 

“At that part I’m a pro,” Mulder said with a smiled, and then slowly walked out of the door, looking at her one last time. He had the sweetest shining eyes, and Scully loved him so much for saying yes. She let the tears fall on her cheeks, smiling. She was going to have a baby. She was going to have a baby with Mulder. It felt too good to be real.

Later that night, after the day at office doing paperwork, Mulder didn’t come to his apartment, but instead knocked on her door again.

The first thing that crossed Scully’s mind when he appeared without calling was that he had given up of the idea. It was too much, he couldn’t do it. But Mulder just smiled, saying “Hi,” before putting her on his arms and kissed her.

She hugged him tight after, trying not to cry again. When she had become such an emotional person? Mulder didn’t care about that and just kissed the tear that she let it scape. “Hey, I just came to be with you tonight, if that’s okay?”

Scully nodded.

“Alright then,” he smiled. “Come on, you will lie in bed and covered yourself with a warm blanket,” Mulder took her gently to the bedroom. “While I will make you a tea or a coffee,” he considered biting his lip, fixing the pillows for her, “Maybe a hot chocolate, huh? It’s a bit cold.”

“I’m not pregnant yet, you know,” she pretend to complained but let him putt her in bed and kiss her forehead.

“Well, I’m only rehearsing.”

“Mulder?” she asked before he leaves the room.

“Yeah?”

“Chocolate with milk?”

He laughed, “Anything for you, honey.”

 

…

 

They were in bed again, but this time there were no smooth flirting or talking about their future baby because there wasn’t going to be any. Scully’s face was hidden on Mulder chest. He wanted to say everything was going to be okay, they could still adopt a child or something, but she didn’t need those comforting words right now, she just needed him. “Can you stay? I know you already slept here yesterday…”

“Scully, you don’t need to ask me that,” he interrupted her. “I’m here, and I will be here for as many nights you needed me to,” and she understood the _“I will be here forever”_ that he didn’t say it.

She hugged him as a response and he let her cry until falling asleep on his arms.

 

…

 

Mulder went to buy a medicine because she had waked up with an awful headache in the middle of the night, and there wasn’t any in the bathroom.

In the moment she couldn’t see him anymore and he was alone on his car, he punched the steering wheel over and over again, letting the tears come out.

He didn’t knew for sure if he was crying just because it hurt him to see Scully lost and without hope, vulnerable asking to be comforted. Or if it was because at some point between the jokes about being a father he actually started seeing himself as one; and now he had lost this he could understand why having her own baby mattered so much that adoption wouldn’t fill this hole, not now at least… Mulder could picture a child, their child, the perfect mix between them.

It was his last chance too, and this unexpected moment of hope was taken away just as fast as it came and left an emptiness he couldn’t even being to describe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
